


Carry Me While I Count Sheep

by Zillyhoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, fluffier than a kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillyhoo/pseuds/Zillyhoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's unanimous: Sugawara has the sweetest expression when asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry Me While I Count Sheep

The sky has gone from a burning orange sunset to a cool and soothing dusk in the time it takes for them to return from a practice match with Aobajousai. Tanaka stifles a yawn and lifts his head from Noya's shoulder. He has the potential to doze back off, but as his other teammates file off the bus, he decides he better wake up. 

He makes his way toward the front of the bus, only to bump into Noya. 

"Ah, sorry Noya. ...What are you looking at? Did Hinata puke again?" Tanaka peers over Noya's shoulder, bracing himself for something unsightly.

"...He has the face of an angel." 

"He's always looked that way when he sleeps." Asahi and Noya have stopped walking in favor of admiring Sugawara sleeping face. 

"You two look really creepy staring at him like that." 

"Well can you blame us?! I told you, he has the face of an angel!" Noya leans in closer and sighs in content when he hears Suga breathing deeply. "How are we going to wake him up?" 

"I usually make Daichi do it," Asahi admits sheepishly. "But if I go get him now, he'll probably get mad at me and ask why I didn't do it..." 

"I'll do it." Tanaka's interruption shocks the two, but after exchanging a look, they nod at him, relieved that they don't have to do it. 

"Nice! I knew we could count on you! We'll catch up with you in the gym." Noya slaps him on the back before dashing off the bus. Asahi steals one last look at Suga before following Noya, and just like that, Tanaka is alone with Suga. 

He's seen Suga's sleeping face more times than he could say, but he's never gotten used to how sweet it really looks. Disturbing him is never an easy thing to do. 

"Oi, Suga. Wake up, we're back at school. ...Come on, I know you can hear me." When Sugawara makes no indication of waking, Tanaka decides to get physical. He reaches down to ruffle Suga's silver locks, but finds himself pressing a kiss to the setter's lips instead, fingers sinking into his soft hair. 

Sugawara smiles into the kiss and reaches up to wrap his arms around Tanaka's neck. If Tanaka had it his way, he would stay on that bus forever and kiss Sugawara the whole time, but he knows the team is waiting on them. He draws back slowly and feels his stomach twist into a knot at the sight of Suga's smile. He'll never get used to it. Suga presses their foreheads together and runs a hand over the fuzz of Tanaka's buzz cut. 

"Carry me." 

Resigned to his fate, Tanaka kneels down so Sugawara can climb onto his back. His stomach twists again when he feels Suga's legs lock around his waist and his arms around his shoulders. 

"I didn't think you would actually do it," Suga admits, and Tanaka can tell that Suga is giving a shy smile. He wishes he could see it. 

"Don't get used to it. I'm setting you down the second we're outside the bus. After last time, the last thing we need is Daichi seeing us." 

He feels Suga's breath ghost over the back of his neck when he laughs. 

"Yeah, you're right. Still... Let's stay this way a little longer, okay Ryu?" 

"...Okay." He's definitely not blushing, not even when Suga lowers his head to rest against his shoulder. After a few quiet minutes, Suga's breathing grows deeper, and Tanaka doesn't have to look to know he's fallen asleep once more.

He'll probably never be able to say no to Suga, and he's okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> The love I have for Suganaka is a beautiful and frightening thing.


End file.
